


Nella grotta dello stregone del mare

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Merman Hanamaki Takahiro, Minor Futakuchi Kenji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Possessive Matsukawa Issei, Sea Warlock Matsukawa Issei, Smut, Sono tutti tritoni tranne Matsukawa, Tentacles, Tie Kink, Top Matsukawa Issei, Transformation, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 28: Tentacle --> MatsuHanaEra ormai quasi nei pressi dell'inizio delle grotte, quando si sentì afferrare per la coda e attirare verso il basso.Il primo istinto fu ovviamente quello di reagire, tirando fuori i denti e gli artigli affilati per far capire al nemico che non sarebbe morto senza lottare, ma quando abbassò lo sguardo, si fermò subito. Ciò che l'aveva afferrato, un tentacolo nero come l'inchiostro, che sembrava formato dall'oscurità stessa del fondale, era abbastanza familiare da calmarlo e lasciarsi tirare giù con una fiducia che molti della sua specie avrebbero definito pazza.Presto, però, il proprietario del tentacolo nero gli si palesò davanti, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. "Matsukawa."L'essere gli fece un sorriso, mentre il tentacolo lo lasciava andare senza però risparmiarsi una carezza su tutta la lunghezza della coda prima di allontanarsi. Un tocco che lo fece scuotere. "Hanamaki."





	Nella grotta dello stregone del mare

L'isola delle sirene.  
Così veniva chiamato quell'atollo sperduto e difficile da trovare sulle mappe, protetto da correnti impossibili da navigare e scogliere.  
In realtà, le creature per metà umane e per metà pesci non vivevano proprio sull'isola, ma sotto, tra le caverne e la barriera corallina.  
Però, c'era una certa baia dove era possibile veder riemergere sirene o tritoni, che approfittavano della bassa marea per sdraiarsi al sole, sugli scogli caldi, ma ancora ricoperti di muschio umido e molto comodi.  
Quel giorno, sulle pietre ricoperte di muschio morbido che punteggiavano la baia, diversi tritoni si rilassavano.  
"Non vedi come brilla ai raggi del sole? Chiaramente è la mia la più bella!" esclamò il giovane tritone dai capelli scuri, muovendo la pinna verde smeraldo in direzione dell'altro seduto non lontano da lui, con una coda di un verde bosco più cupo, ma non meno bella, almeno secondo i pareri esterni al duo.  
"Brilla troppo, Daishou, non se ne possono apprezzare i colori se non puoi vederli" fu la risposta velenosa di Futakuchi, mentre mordeva un'alga che il suo compagno, un tritone più giovane con una coda arancione le cui pinne morbide laterali della coda avevano striature nere piuttosto particolari, gli aveva offerto.  
Yamaguchi si appoggiò su un gomito, prendendosi un morso a propria volta. "Smettila di istigarlo, Kenji."  
Daishou aveva alzato un'ondata d'acqua con la pinna in risposta, che lavò soltanto Yamaguchi e Komi, poco lontano. "Daishou!"  
"Ops, scusami, Tadashi" commentò Futakuchi, che si era abilmente spostato ad evitare la ramata d'acqua maggiore, sollevandogli i capelli all'indietro e scoprendo il viso lentigginoso e innervosito.  
"Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo."  
Poco lontano, a supervisionare la situazione, Akaashi era seduto su uno scoglio più basso, la sua coda blu scuro, come il fondale degli abissi, quasi del tutto immersa. "Smetteranno di tirarsi l'acqua come bambini?"  
"Non credo."  
Vicino a quella coda così scura, le squame di Hanamaki brillavano ancora di più, il rosa shocking al sole lo faceva sembrare ricoperto di pietre preziose, di quelle trasparenti e luccicanti che trovavano nelle navi affondate e che per gli umani valevano persino la vita.  
Akaashi gli lanciò un'occhiata, notando il modo in cui guardava fuori dalla baia il mare aperto.  
"Quanto ci vorrà questa volta perché tu sparisca per il resto della giornata?"  
"Dipende tutto da quanto Daishou ci metterà a fare confronti anche con la mia coda. Lo faccio per lui, non voglio ferirlo facendogli capire che non c'è confronto con me." Alzò due dita nella sua direzione, con espressione divertita.  
"Certo, Takahiro."  
C'era stato un tempo in cui perdere tempo al sole o a nuotare intorno alla loro isola erano stati alcuni dei passatempi preferiti di Hanamaki, ma era sorprendente quanto potessero cambiare le priorità quando si rischiava la morta.  
Era stato così sciocco a nuotare troppo vicino alla superficie, al di fuori delle correnti dell'atollo, ritrovandosi così alla mercé di pescatori avidi di mettere le mani sulle sue squame luccicanti.  
"Non dovresti continuare a vederlo. Gli anziani non parlano bene dello stregone."  
Sì, lo stregone del mare. Era stato lui a liberarlo della rete e a fare dei danni ingenti alla nave, colandola a picco. Il tritone non era sicuro di cosa fosse accaduto ai marinai, ma nemmeno se ne era interessato, molto più incuriosito dalla persona dietro a quel titolo tanto pericoloso. Dopotutto l'aveva salvato, pur essendo, o almeno così si diceva, nemico di tutte le creature marine.  
"Se fosse stato veramente pericoloso, mi avrebbe mangiato come dicono le storie, no?"  
Non che lo stregone non ci avesse provato, anche se non con lo scopo di nutrirsi. Ma queste non erano informazioni adatte alle orecchie dei suoi compagni.  
"Non mi piace saperti lì, Takahiro. Dovresti smetterla e..."  
Un tonfo li fece girare in tempo per vedere Futakuchi sparire in acqua con Daishou sulla schiena, le loro code verdi l'unica cosa visibile mentre litigavano. Komi e Yamaguchi nascondevano le risate dietro le mani, ma era difficile soffocare del tutto i dolci scampanellii di quei suoni.  
Akaashi sospirò. "Vado a fermarli. Tu non ti muovere." Gli intimò, puntandolo con un dito, prima di scivolare in acqua e nuotare nella loro direzione.  
Hanamaki si fece una croce sul cuore, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mantenuto la parola. Ancora meno se era per ricevere altri tentativi di convincerlo a non vedere più il suo stregone.  
Come se Akaashi e la sua relazione con quel mutaforma terrestre potessero parlare.  
Non si sentiva in colpa per quella decisione. Non faceva del male a nessuno, era la sua vita e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di metterci becco.  
Ci vollero pochi secondi perché, nell'istante in cui il tritone scuro si intromise tra i due litiganti, si tuffasse e si dirigesse all'uscita della baia a gran velocità. Si diede la spinta per superare gli scogli con un salto invece che passarci sotto, ricadendo dall'altra parte.  
Un'uscita rumorosa, com'era nel suo stile.  
Tanto non l'avrebbero seguito.  
L'isola dello stregone si diceva fosse maledetta e le sue acque avvelenate e che non permettevano la vita.  
Quante cazzate.  
Che poi definirla isola era esagerato. Era più un grumo di roccia che era affiorata in superficie, ma che sotto nascondeva un intricato labirinto di gallerie nelle quali lo stregone aveva posto la sua casa.  
Non era distante dall'isola delle sirene, non gli ci vollero più di dieci minuti di nuoto deciso per arrivare nella zona rocciosa, dove si addentrò senza timore. Era tutto fuorché inabitata come si diceva, ma sapeva che le creature pericolose non l'avrebbero toccato, pur preferendo nuotare non troppo vicino al fondale per sua tranquillità personale.  
Era ormai quasi nei pressi dell'inizio delle grotte, quando si sentì afferrare per la coda e attirare verso il basso.  
Il primo istinto fu ovviamente quello di reagire, tirando fuori i denti e gli artigli affilati per far capire al nemico che non sarebbe morto senza lottare, ma quando abbassò lo sguardo, si fermò subito. Ciò che l'aveva afferrato, un tentacolo nero come l'inchiostro, che sembrava formato dall'oscurità stessa del fondale, era abbastanza familiare da calmarlo e lasciarsi tirare giù con una fiducia che molti della sua specie avrebbero definito pazza.  
Presto, però, il proprietario del tentacolo nero gli si palesò davanti, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. "Matsukawa."  
L'essere gli fece un sorriso, mentre il tentacolo lo lasciava andare senza però risparmiarsi una carezza su tutta la lunghezza della coda prima di allontanarsi. Un tocco che lo fece scuotere. "Hanamaki."  
"Dovresti smetterla di salutarmi così."  
"Anche se mi attaccassi, i tuoi adorabili artigli retrattili non potrebbero scalfire la mia pelle."  
Con un sorrisetto, ne tirò fuori uno solo per passarlo più in alto, sulla parte del busto più umana. "Neanche qui?" Seguì gli intricati disegni neri che ricoprivano il busto di Matsukawa, dandogli un aspetto selvaggio, come se già non bastasse la massa brulicante di tentacoli da piovra che formavano la parte inferiore del suo corpo e i capelli neri mossi.  
Lui continuò a sorridere. "Se fossi un nemico, non riusciresti mai ad avvicinarti lì."  
"Anche questo è vero."  
Una volta avevano lottato, per curiosità, e Hanamaki si era ritrovato intrappolato in meno di un minuto. Da solo sicuramente non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopraffarlo, non avrebbe mai nuotato abbastanza veloce.  
"Sono fortunato a non essere un tuo nemico, allora" commentò con tono suggestivo. L'artiglio si era ritratto e furono delle dita morbide a passare sulla pelle dello stregone, accarezzandola.  
Non ci fu risposta.  
Matsukawa lo guardava con i suoi insondabili occhi, neri come il resto del suo corpo, non impressionato.  
Ricambiò lo sguardo, sostenendolo senza alcuna paura e mostrando un atteggiamento quasi di sfida.  
Non era lì senza conoscere i rischi. Aveva visto i tentacoli strangolare uno squalo quando era venuto a cercare Matsukawa mentre era a caccia, sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto molto meno a stringere il suo piccolo collo, richiudendo le branchie sui lati con le ventose che ricoprivano le parti inferiori.  
Però aveva anche sentito quei tentacoli afferrarlo con delicatezza quando era stato liberato dalle reti di quei pescatori, visto gli occhi di Matsukawa prendere una piega dolce quando gli stava intorno. Si fidava dello stregone del mare più di quanto si fosse mai fidato di chiunque altro.  
Non gli interessava che sotto quel corpo così diverso dal proprio e con troppi arti per contarli tutti ci fosse un mostro carnivoro che le storie dicevano si nutrisse anche di sirene e tritoni.  
Voleva stare con Matsukawa Issei.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, interrompendo quella lotta di sguardi, l'altro di colpo si girò e cominciò a muoversi verso un'entrata delle grotte, che non si differenziava dalle altre per alcun dettaglio, rendendo impossibile individuare la sua senza perdersi nelle gallerie.  
Hanamaki non se ne preoccupò, seguendo la massa scura dei tentacoli, che quasi come se volessero la sua attenzione, si muovevano più di quanto necessario per farsi seguire.  
"Issei, non siamo nemici, anche se tu pensi che sarebbe meglio per me." La propria voce limpida attraversò gli spazi della grande grotta in cui era entrato.  
"Non voglio che tu divenga un reietto per colpa mia."  
Pietre ricoperte di muschio bioluminescente illuminavano lo spazio, ma la voce dello stregone arrivava da un punto oscuro, dove poteva nascondersi.  
"Non me ne potrebbe importare di meno."  
"Lo so, ed è questo che mi preoccupa."  
"Puoi sempre cacciarmi. Se sentirò la piena sincerità nelle tue parole, non tornerò un'altra volta."  
Un momento di silenzio.  
"Sai che non lo voglio."  
"E non lo voglio nemmeno io."  
Il tritone scosse appena la testa, paziente, avvicinandosi all'altra creatura e allungando una mano nella sua direzione.  
Matsukawa tentava almeno una volta sì e l'altra pure di convincerlo a smettere quella loro relazione, pericolosa da ambo le parti, ma doveva solo sperare che capisse presto che non gli importava del giudizio di quelli della sua specie, neanche dei suoi amici più cari.  
Sentì lo sguardo dello stregone sulla mano che gli stava offrendo come se fosse un peso caldo sulla propria pelle, ma alla fine la prese, lasciandosi attirare in un punto più luminoso.  
"Sei così cocciuto, Takahiro."  
"Sei rimasto fregato dal mio bel faccino quando mi hai salvato."  
Matsukawa non lo negò, portando solo la mano libera al suo viso per sollevarlo e far incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio delicato. Era stato lui ad insegnargli quel gesto umano, non tipico della razza di cui faceva parte lo stregone, ma Matsukawa l'aveva fatto presto suo, diventando tanto abile con la lingua da lasciarlo facilmente caldo e rilassato tra i suoi arti. E in quel momento non fu da meno, anche con un bacio breve e appena approfondito.  
Dovette scuotere la testa per riprendersi abbastanza da allontanarsi e tirarlo verso un altro tunnel. "Ora che ho risolto i tuoi dubbi della giornata, voglio salire alla luce del sole, dai."  
Annuì, seguendolo senza fare proteste, mentre si introducevano nel tunnel che piano piano risaliva verso l'alto, fino ad emergere in un piccolo laghetto interno alla stessa isola. Le rocce si erano aperte a lasciar picchiare il sole e, quando la marea era bassa, ci si poteva adagiare sugli scogli che affioravano dall'acqua.  
Hanamaki amava quel luogo, era lì dove lui e Matsukawa si erano accoppiati la prima volta, e ogni volta che ci arrivava, un brivido di aspettativa lo percorreva.  
Non fu diverso quel giorno quando salì sul suo scoglio preferito, una grande roccia piatta e più grande di lui che al punto più basso della marea, riemergeva abbastanza da poterci salire sopra e interrompere il contatto sull'acqua.  
Erano arrivati al momento giusto e, salendo sulla roccia, ritirò anche l'estremità della coda dall'acqua, dando il via alla trasformazione di essa in due lunghe gambe umane.  
Matsukawa si era appoggiato con le braccia incrociate alla pietra, osservando il cambiamento con lo stesso fascino della prima volta. Il suo corpo non aveva un tale potere, anche se poteva sopravvivere alcune ore fuori dall'acqua comunque, ma la pelle liscia e umana lo affascinava sempre. Non era punteggiata dalle squame rosa come il busto e le spalle di Hanamaki, ma sembrava brillare altrettanto alla luce.  
Per questo il tritone non si stupì quando, ancor prima che si abituasse all'assenza delle pinne, un tentacolo emerse dall'acqua per afferrargli una caviglia e avvolgersi intorno ad essa.  
Rabbrividì a quella carezza umida, la pelle nuova era sempre molto più sensibile del resto del corpo al tocco delle ventose, che si attaccavano alla carne, tirandola. Rabbrividì nuovamente.  
Nel frattempo, il corpo di Matsukawa si era issato sulla roccia, sovrastandolo facilmente. Era già più grande quando aveva la sua coda, ma in quei momenti lo faceva sentire piuttosto sottile e facile da rompere. Piegò il collo di lato quando scese su di lui a lasciare brevi morsi con i denti affilati tra le squame che non sparivano con la trasformazione, lasciandosi fare tutto quello che voleva, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano lo strato di pelle spessa dove il busto dello stregone si univa alla parte tentacolare.  
Intanto i lunghi viticci neri gli avevano avviluppato le gambe, accarezzandole e stringendole. Le ventose sembravano come tante piccole bocche che risucchiavano la pelle, provocandogli piccoli sospiri di piacere.  
"Issei" mormorò, cercando un contatto maggiore con il corpo sopra di lui, ma presto anche le sue braccia furono catturate e allargate sulla roccia. Si lamentò. "Voglio toccarti, Issei!"  
"Dopo, Hiro... Prima lasciami fare."  
Certe volte Hanamaki aveva quasi l'impressione che Matsukawa non potesse sempre controllare i propri arti inferiori, soprattutto in quei momenti, quando sembravano avere vita propria e lo avviluppavano tutto finché non poteva muoversi o ricambiare i tocchi come avrebbe voluto avidamente fare.  
Le sensazioni erano belle, ma intense, quasi troppo quando non poteva distrarsi accarezzandolo a propria volta, ma soltanto stare lì e lasciar fare.  
Si sentì aprire le gambe, rivelando l'inguine che normalmente non possedeva. Non si era mai trasformato così spesso prima di conoscere Matsukawa, esplorare la parte emersa dell'isola non era mai stato così interessante né gli era mai importato di studiare i tratti anatomici dei maschi umani, da solo o con chicchessia, ma era in momenti come questi che quasi se ne pentiva. Erano così intense le sensazioni quando le mani dello stregone lo toccavano all'interno delle cosce o giocherellavano con l'erezione arrossata o ancora preparavano il suo sedere ad accoglierlo.  
Matsukawa lo baciò sulla bocca, ma quando iniziò a giocare con il suo buco, si interruppe, restando sospeso sopra di lui per guardarlo in viso e non perdere nessuna delle espressioni e dei suoni che gli avrebbe provocato. Cercò di divincolarsi, ma la stretta dei tentacoli si fece più ferrea, tenendolo aperto come una stella marina, mentre due dita entravano e uscivano dall'apertura.  
L'eccitazione saliva al suo interno come l'onda della marea, lenta ma costante, e non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe riuscito a resistere.  
I denti affilati di Matsukawa gli penetrarono nella pelle del collo, provocandogli un grido e una piccola convulsione. "Issei!"  
"Sempre così esigente..." gli mormorò contro la carne martoriata.  
Come sempre, non lo fece attendere molto, spostando i fianchi e liberando la propria erezione dura e lunga che emerse dalla massa dei tentacoli non impegnati a trattenerlo.  
Si leccò le labbra, tentando di sollevarsi per andarle incontro, prima di sentire le ventose sul suo corpo risucchiargli la carne nello stesso momento. Migliaia di bocche che lasciavano il segno su di lui allo stesso tempo. Urlò di nuovo, mentre l'ondata di piacere lo sommergeva di nuovo, impedendogli di tenere gli occhi aperti e anche solo un pensiero dritto.  
"Smettila di tentare di liberarti. Lo sai come reagisco quando lo fai."  
"Forse mi piace proprio la tua reazione..." riuscì a balbettare, ancora ad occhi chiusi, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Lo sentì ridere, ma nuovi tentacoli gli circondarono il busto, proprio sotto i pettorali, con una presa possessiva.  
"Sei così perfetto per me, Hiro."  
"Smettila di dire ovvietà e scopami, Issei."  
"Ma continui ad essere troppo esigente."  
Il suo corpo pulsava all'idea di unirsi allo stregone, ma egli lo fece ancora attendere, strofinando l'erezione contro il suo inguine un paio di volte, prima di tirarsi indietro per allinearla e cominciare a penetrarlo piano, lentamente, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Gemette, si lamentò, fece anche qualche piagnucolio roco e sensuale, cercando di invogliare movimenti più veloci, ma nulla fece muovere Matsukawa più in fretta finché non fu tutto dentro. Non accelerò nemmeno quando, atteso che si fosse abituato, cominciò a tirarsi fuori e a spingersi dentro, sempre con spostamenti lenti e controllati, forse per questo ancora più intensi visto che poteva sentire ogni cresta e ogni vena della sua erezione all'interno, a sfregare tutti i punti giusti.  
Continuò così per quelle che sembravano ore, eccitandolo, ma senza spingerlo verso le vette del piacere che agognava raggiungere. E non c'era niente che potesse fare con i tentacoli che stringevano forte ogni suo arto, immobilizzandolo e impedendogli di prendersi quello che voleva.  
Eppure l'eccitazione non scemava mai, anzi sembrava soltanto aumentare a poco a poco. Era semplicemente alla mercé del volere dello stregone e, anche se se ne lamentava, non c'era per lui afrodisiaco migliore di quello.  
Riuscì ad inarcare il petto, quasi mettendolo in offerta, con un gemito rumoroso. Matsukawa si abbassò a ricoprirlo di baci e morsi, lasciando altri marchi arrossati. Poi risalì a lasciargli un bacio sulla bocca e sugli occhi lacrimanti di eccitazione repressa. "Amo vederti così, mentre ti tengo stretto. Sei mio, Hiro."  
"Ti prego, Issei, ti prego..." Piagnucolò, sentendo che era sempre più vicino al limite, anche con quel ritmo lento, ma intenso, ma ancora non sufficiente ad andare oltre.  
Finalmente i fianchi di Matsukawa presero un nuovo ritmo, cominciando ad andargli contro con spinte forti e potenti, rivelando la forza di quel corpo massiccio.  
Hanamaki gemeva ad ogni colpo, smettendo di cercare di articolare parole e lasciandosi semplicemente scivolare nella marea che stava crescendo dentro di lui.  
Era vicino.  
Così vicino.  
Tanto vicino che bastò che un ennesimo tentacolo circondasse la sua erezione e che ci lasciasse un paio di carezze per raggiungere l'orgasmo, seguito presto dal proprio compagno, che lanciò alcuni versi tanto forti da vibrargli attraverso il punto in cui erano collegati e in tutto il corpo, portandolo ad una nuova vetta di piacere.  
I loro movimenti continuarono in modo convulso, come se potessero venire ancora e ancora, ma piano si acquietarono.  
Con movimenti che sembravano quasi sazi, gli arti di Matsukawa lo lasciarono andare, scivolando di lato e lui rimase lì, a riprendere fiato sotto la luminosità del sole. Sentì lo stregone togliersi da dentro di lui, ma gli rimase comodamente appoggiato addosso, in silenzio finché la luce non cominciò a sparire dietro il bordo della conca, immergendoli poco a poco in una morbida penombra.  
Solo allora Matsukawa parlò.  
"Prima o poi non riuscirò più a lasciarti tornare a casa, lo sai?" gli sussurrò dove si era adagiato sul suo petto.  
Hanamaki aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli i capelli scuri, districandone i nodi. Prima di rispondere, allungò le gambe verso il bordo della roccia per immergerle in acqua, riacquistando la propria coda. "Posso già dirti che non mi dispiacerà affatto."  
"Sei strano, Takahiro."  
"No, solo innamorato di te."  
Gli sembrò di sentire un sorriso all'altezza del cuore e tanto bastava.


End file.
